


Chapter One Remix - Gold's Perspective

by Megara Bee (Megara_Bee)



Series: Doubts Universe [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Pseudo-Incest, remix!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Bee/pseuds/Megara%20Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first chapter of my work, Doubts, remixed to be from Gold's perspective. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter One Remix - Gold's Perspective

Gold refilled his honey whiskey for the second time. He wasn’t an alcoholic, or so he told himself every time he felt compelled to drink.

Really, he only drank when he knew he was going to be spending large quantities of time with Belle. His daughter. His daughter, Belle. His gorgeous, sexy, funny, intelligent daughter who made him smile and cry and want to be a better man.

That Belle.

Tonight was movie night, and it was her turn to choose. He stirred the sauce for the chicken breast, sipped his whiskey, and hoped that she wouldn’t make him watch another Disney film. The songs always got stuck in his head.

He swallowed hard when he heard the front door open.

“Come taste this sauce, sweetheart. It’s missing something.”

He tried to get his pulse under control as she approached. He was doing his damnedest to be a good father to her, to keep his desires squashed under layers and layers of filial love. Only time would tell if he was succeeding.

When she reached his side he lifted the spoon, his other hand held beneath to catch spills. He watched as she took the end of the spoon between her full, pink lips. She hummed, pulling away and licking away the last of the sauce caught at the corners of her mouth. He blinked, putting on his best poker face.

“It’s delicious.”

“What’s it missing?”

“… Thyme. It needs a pinch of thyme.”

“Good girl.” She was so clever, a wonderful student. He smiled, proud. Setting the spoon back in its holder, he stroked her cheek. He cursed himself as he did, fingers gliding across her smooth skin.

Belle looked away, shame on her face. She had not inherited his poker face. “What’s wrong, precious?”

“Nothing, Papa.”

“Yes, something,” he insisted. He shifted to face her, catching her chin and forcing her to look at him. “Belle, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s alright. You don’t have to talk to me. But you know that you can, right? Always.”

“I know,” she said. “Thank you, Papa.”

Gods, he loved her. Kissing her forehead, he allowed himself to stroke her shoulders. He thought he detected a sigh. “It’s movie night, right? With what drivel are you educating me this evening?”

“Lilo and Stitch.”

“Oh Gods, not Disney!”

“You’ll watch it and you’ll like it. I bet you a hundred bucks.”

“Oh really? Fine. That’s a bet, young lady. Dinner will be ready soon; you had better get some of that homework done.”

“I don’t have much tonight, just some calculus.”

“Just calculus, she says… like it’s nothing. Like it’s eating paste,” he mumbled, returning to his cooking. She was so smart, his Belle.

Over dinner they chatted about her school day, plans for the weekend… Family stuff. She did the dishes (his darling daughter) while he poured himself a third whiskey. Not an alcoholic.

He sat on the couch while she pulled up the movie. He hoped she’d sit next to him, close enough to touch. Then again, he hoped she wouldn’t. He didn’t want the temptation. He always craved her touch, craved physical affection from the only person in this town he could trust, let alone love… but he’d never force her. She was not his possession; she could do as she wished.

To his great delight (and chagrin), she curled up beside him on the couch. She nestled against his side and he draped his arm around her shoulders. He’d always had fidgety fingers and he quickly found himself tracing patterns on her arm. Her hand was on his knee. If she just reached a little higher…

He berated himself. Dirty old pervert.

By the end of the movie, he knew she’d won the bet. He identified with the little blue thing, a violent outcast. He too longed to have a complete family. He couldn’t hold back a few tears.

“You loved it.”

“I did not.”

“You’re crying.”

“I am not!”

“I’ll accept cash, check, or money order.”

“Fine, you brat,” he growled, tweaking her nose. A playful, fatherly gesture that minimized his contact with her. He saw her face change and fall.

“Can we talk now?”

“Of course, blossom. What’s troubling you?”

“I… I got asked to prom.”

“Oh.” Gold felt his stomach plummet. Of course she’d been asked to prom, she was an amazing young woman. Any boy would be lucky to dance with her... and after the dance… He felt a surge of anger at the thought of what happened after the dancing. His hands balled themselves into fists. Forcing a measured tone, he said, “Well, I suppose we’ll have to get you a dress.”

“No, dad, I’m not going!” Belle turned, pulling away from him suddenly.

He didn’t understand. The image of some teenage lunkhead rutting atop his daughter refused to leave his mind; he couldn’t quell his anger. “Who asked you?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not going.”

“What do you mean you’re not going?”

“I don’t want to go. I said no.”

“Belle, I know that I’m a mean old man, but you’re allowed to go to your own prom. It’s perfectly normal.”

“Dad, I’m not going! I’m not,” she choked up, “I’m not normal. I’m not normal!” It hurt him to see her so upset, but he just didn’t understand.

She fell into his arms. He held her close as she clutched at his shirt, sobbing. Had he said something to make her so upset? If anyone else ever hurt her like this, he’d smash them into a million pieces. He inhaled, smelling the plum conditioner she used. She smelled wonderful.

When she started to breathe normally, he gently pulled her back to look at her. She just kept silent. Apparently she wasn’t going to offer up an explanation. He took his hands from her arms and gently held her face. “Belle, sweetheart. You’re right, you’re not normal. You’re _extraordinary_. And there’s no shame in wanting things, even if you think-”

Suddenly she was kissing him. He couldn’t react, couldn’t think… His daughter was kissing him. Her lips were strong and soft, and she was kissing him, and… suddenly he felt only air. She had stood and her tears had started again.

He was her father. He was her _father._ “Belle-”

Before he could say another word, she was gone. It must have been five, ten minutes before he could think again. Then he couldn’t stop thinking.

Belle had not kissed him the way a daughter kissed a father. She was upset that someone had asked her to prom. She didn’t want to go to prom. Whoever this boy was, she didn’t want him. She probably didn’t kiss him, like she kissed her father. She kissed _her father._

Finally he worked around to a terrible, dangerous thought. What if his attraction to Belle was not one-sided? Was it possible that she wanted him, too?

Grabbing his cane he wandered up the stairs. Lust or not, he was still her father. He had to make sure she was alright.

He tapped on the door. “Belle? We need to talk, love.”

“Go away,” she called.

“I can’t do that,” he grimaced. Reluctantly he opened the door; she hadn’t bothered to lock it. She wouldn’t look at him. He sat on the edge of the bed. “What… what was that, Belle?”

“Nothing. Just forget it.”

“No!” He immediately felt bad for shouting, Belle jumping at his voice, but the blood boiling in his veins was keeping him on edge. “You can’t… I can’t just sweep that under a rug. Why did you… why…”

“Why did I kiss you? See, you can’t even say it! You hate me.”

He sighed. The truth was simple. “I love you, Belle.”

“And I love you, Papa. And that’s the problem,” she said, scooting to sit against the headboard. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “I don’t… I don’t like boys, Papa. They’re idiots.”

He couldn’t help but smile at that, relieved. He, too, didn’t think highly of teenage boys.

“I’m not… I’m not attracted to them, either. I know that I’m supposed to be kissing boys and falling in love and going to prom… but I don’t want to. I tried once… it was awful.”

The plummet again. His voice cracked. “You tried what, exactly?”

“Kissing a boy.”

He squeezed his cane, anger surging. He really had to lay off the whiskey. “Who was it?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, it matters. I don’t like the thought of you kissing boys, or going to prom. I don’t like the thought of you kissing, well… anyone but…” Damn that whiskey. He didn’t want to coerce her into this; he wanted her to say it first.

 “Anyone but…?”

Swallowing his pride, Gold looked at her. It was now or never. She was flushed, and she looked just as frightened as he felt. He reached out and took her hand. “I love you, Belle. I love you with every inch of my being. Do you understand me? I would go to hell and back to keep you safe.” He was shaking.

“But you don’t… want me,” she said sadly.

He withdrew his hand, reaching up to scrub his face. “Do you realize what you’re asking me, Belle? You’re asking me if… if I’m sexually attracted to my own daughter. If I’m a pedophile.” He was, he was a pedophile. He was a pervert, a demon, a beast who wanted nothing more than to fondle her breasts and lap at her clit until she came, screaming for him, screaming for her father.

“Papa I’m 18!”

“But you weren’t always! You were a little girl once.” He thought fondly of the little girl he remembered pushing on a swing in the park. The memory was vague, hazy…

“I was your little girl. And a part of me always will be. But I’m not little anymore, Papa. And I didn’t just wake up this morning with these feelings, I’ve been fighting them for a long time. I love you… and I want you.”

She said… she said… oh fuck it. He lunged forward, claiming her lips in a hungry kiss. Her knees dug into his chest but he didn’t care because she was kissing him back. A real, proper, lover’s kiss. He could taste her, and lord did she taste sweet.

Next thing he knew she was tugging at his shoulders. At first he thought she was pushing him away, but no, she wanted him _closer._ Fucking unbelievable. He pulled back, moved to kneel on the bed. She moved to accommodate him, lowering her legs. In fact she reached for him, she pulled him until his forehead was pressed against hers. His hair tickled the sides of her face.

“Belle,” he whispered her name like a prayer, “are you sure? Are you really, really sure?” He couldn’t do it. He wanted… he needed to hear her say it. She was right, she was 18, and they wanted each other, and if she was sure…

She bit her lip and he felt himself getting hard. She reached up to touch his face and he leaned into the touch, instinct taking over.

“Of course I am. I love you Papa. I want you to love me.”

He growled and kissed her hungrily, his tongue running along the seam of her lips until she opened for him. He couldn’t focus on anything but her mouth and lips; apparently she was more of a multitasker. He felt her unbutton and remove his dress shirt, all without breaking their kiss. She grunted and pulled away just long enough to tug his undershirt over his head.

Suddenly he felt very self-conscious. He covered his chest. “I’m not much to look at, pet.”

 “You think this is my first time seeing your torso?” He could hardly process what she said, shivering as she touched his hipbones. “I’ve been sneaking peaks for the last year or so.”

“You naughty girl,” he snarled, kissing her hard. He slid an arm beneath her and coaxed her to lie down, lowering himself atop her. She broke the kiss and cried out as she felt his erection on her thigh. “That’s a first, I hope?” Oh Gods, did he hope.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly. “Is that because of me?”

He smiled at her innocence, an innocence he was about to debauch. “You’re gorgeous, sweetheart. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He ground himself against her through her shorts and was rewarded by a cry. “You’re smart, and you’re funny, and you’re so, so beautiful.”

She blushed and smiled. “Oh, Papa!”

He marveled at this creature as she lifted her hips to let him remove her pajama shorts. She was wearing pale blue panties. He was just about to start drooling when she grabbed his hand and pushed it against the wet fabric. He let out a strangled cry.

“You do this to me, Papa. Every single day. I have to bring myself off every night just to live in this house with you.”

Fuck. “Oh Gods, oh my beautiful girl,” he whispered. He smothered her face in kisses; her cheeks, her jaw, her chin, her nose, the corner of her mouth, and finally her lips. Meanwhile his fingers worked their way into her panties. He parted her folds and they both gasped. She was so warm, so welcoming, that he slid into her as though she were butter. Fuck. He thrust two fingers into her wetness, his thumb pushing down on her clit.

She cried out. This was unbearable; if she kept responding to him like this he’d cum in his pants like a schoolboy. He dropped his head to her neck, kissing and sucking, occasionally scraping his teeth against her sensitive skin before laving it with his tongue. She kept whimpering, one hand in his hair keeping his head trapped there.

He began to work up a rhythm, moving his thumb in circles. She was so eager, it nearly broke his heart. Soon her back was arching and a cry ripped from her throat; Gold choked back a growl as her inner walls clenched around his fingers. He stroked her through her orgasm, murmuring soothing words in her ear as she came down.

As she leveled out, he took his fingers from her. She whimpered. He had just given her her first sexual experience, her first orgasm outside of masturbation. They were linked now, in the most intimate way. Desperate for a taste, he sucked his fingers into his mouth. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head; she tasted amazing. Sweet and just a little musky, the perfect blend.

“What are you doing?”          

Innocence. “Tasting you. And oh, you taste wonderful.” He bent down and kissed her, he wanted her to know how amazing she was. She moaned.

The little multi-tasker undressed him as they kissed. He groaned as she cupped him through his underwear. His cock was heavy in her hand. She seemed pensive, and he hoped that she wasn’t regretting this. Her clever fingers slipped beneath the waistband to touch him. He dropped his head against her shoulder and his hips twitched.

She giggled, wrapping her hand around his cock.

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” he asked, kissing her collarbone, nose pushing against the fabric of her tank top.

“I haven’t, I promise.”

“Well you’re doing bloody well for a novice. Oh,” he groaned, thrusting into her hand. He tried to hide his embarrassment. She was a little clumsy in her movements, but she was a very bright girl and apparently she was catching on very quickly.

He moaned as she pulled her hand away.

“You need to take off your pants.”

“I thought you were doing just fine.”

Belle tilted her head, pressing her lips to the shell of his ear. “I want you in me, Papa.”

Seriously, Fuck. He whimpered and rolled over, hurrying to yank off his pants and underwear. Belle slipped out of her panties and he hoped he could steal them without her noticing. He turned to look at her. She was biting her lip again, and staring pointedly at his cock.        

“Like what you see, blossom?” He tweaked her nose again. Was that too dorky?

“Yes, very much,” she said, smiling. He was thrilled when she reached for him, but he stood abruptly. Sex with his daughter was an abominable enough act, he had to be smart about it.

“I have a box of condoms in my room.”

“There’s no need.”

“Pardon?” He said, voice cracking, confused.

“Dad, I started taking the pill a while ago.”

“But you haven’t had sex.” It was a hopeful statement, not a question.

“No, of course not. There are plenty of other benefits to taking birth control. But… I’m especially glad, now, that I started taking it.” She cleared her throat. He thought that maybe she was just as nervous as he was.

“…Oh.”

Belle patted the bed beside her. He climbed back on. She laid back, and he moved atop her. The air changed.

If they crossed this line, there was no going back. Not ever.

Belle spread her legs for him, her knees rubbing against the outside of his thighs. One hand cradled his face, the other running idly through his hair. “I love you, Papa.”

He was proud of himself for not crying. She was amazing and beautiful and against all odds, she wanted him. She was welcoming him. She loved him. “And I you, my little blossom,” he said. He brushed his lips against hers, a sweet kiss, as one of his hands moved down to line them up. For both of them, his first thrust into her felt like coming home. Her walls felt like a glove around his bare cock. Slowly, he pushed in balls-deep. “Are you alright, love?” he asked, fingers brushing a strand of hair for her face.

She smiled and was absolutely radiant. “I’m better than alright. I feel… I feel…”

“I know,” he smiled, kissing her. He moved slowly at first to let Belle adjust to the new sensation of his cock, buried deep inside her. He didn’t want their first time to hurt. Her legs came up to squeeze his sides. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, desperate to pull him closer. He rocked his hips, thrusting into her again and again, picking up speed as she began to moan and use her heels to drive him further into her.

“Needy little thing, eh?” he joked between panting, gasping breaths. Truly, she made him feel so loved that he could have come right there, but he wanted to draw it out. He wanted her to come with him.

“I need… I need…”

“What do you need, blossom? Tell me.”

“I need you. I need more. Gods, I need you…”

“I’m here, precious,” he said, driving himself deeper into her. He was getting closer and closer to the tipping point. “I’m always here for you.”

Belle bit down on his shoulder. She whined against his skin. Her fingers kneaded his back as she tried not to scratch him.

He nuzzled her neck until she released him, and he claimed her mouth in a kiss. Gold sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a nibble, eliciting a moan from Belle. He dragged his lips across her jaw, kissing the skin just below her ear. When he gave it a suck, she rolled her hips and buried her fingers in his hair.

She forced his head up and kissed him. She wasn’t exactly practiced, but the way she probed his mouth with her tongue was certainly adequate. She flicked the tip of her tongue against the points of his canine teeth and again, her hips bucked at the sensation.

“You could do some serious damage with those,” she muttered between messy kisses.

“Only if you beg,” he growled, hips snapping with a renewed vigor. She cried out. His hand moved down her side to her leg, currently hitched over his hip. He dragged his nails across her skin, reaching down to cup her ass.

She keened, fingers tightening in the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I… I… ohhhh…”

“What is it, sweetheart? Tell me,” he said. He panted against her neck.

“Daddy, I’m coming!” she cried out. Sure enough, she clenched around him, and he gasped as that word rolled over her lips.

Daddy. He gave a few more frantic thrusts and then he came too, hot cum shooting into her. Into his daughter.

He pulled out before collapsing atop her as Belle came down from her orgasm. She stroked through his hair and he felt her smile into his neck.

“That was amazing.”

“Oh my girl… you’re too good for me.” He reached down and massaged her thighs. “You must be sore, sweetheart. Let daddy take care of you, hmm?” He loved the word, he had loved hearing her cry it as they came. He hoped she would scream it many, many more times in the future. It was not Papa, it was not a word for father – it was a word for father, and more.

 “I thought… I was afraid that you wouldn’t like it. That word. I’m sorry, I couldn’t help-”

“It’s ok, precious. It’s who I am. I’m your father. And I will take care of you,” he said, rolling off of her. “How about a hot bath?”

“I’d love one.”

He kissed the tip of her nose. “I’ll have it drawn in minutes.”

He sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed his cane, which had been leaning against her nightstand. He limped from the room, still naked.

He was glad for a moment to breathe and reflect. This had been a huge, huge step. A part of him, the teasing and cruel inner voice that haunted him always, warned that he would regret it. Worse, that _she_ would regret it. He hoped not. He loved her with every fiber, every inch of his being. He would die for her; he would do it gladly. How could a love so true, so strong, possibly be wrong? How could it be wrong when being inside of her was the closest thing to heaven he could even imagine?

Turning on the bathwater, he pushed his doubts aside. It had happened, and that in itself was enough to change the future. They had come this far; who knew how far they would go?


End file.
